That Girl Is Poison
by mc93
Summary: A new girl joins Glee club, and at first she seems to be a hard egg to crack, but a special someone brings out the best of her, until events happen that change everyone.
1. Chapter 1

The New Girl in Town

**NOTE: this is not based on the FULL episode which we know and love, written by Ryan Murphy. I understand episode three is actually called 'Acafellas' - use your imagination. (: **

**Set: season 1, I'm planning around episode 3, like I said, these aren't the events that actually happened, I realise there was a lot going on…josh groban being stalked etc. I also realise that Puck hadn't actually joined the Glee club at this point, but he fitted perfectly with my story, so I went with it. Sorry if this confuses anyone. **

**Summary : Everyone thinks it's a normal day at school when word of a new girl spreads. Nobody actually knows her name, or who she is/was, all they know is that her dad's in the army and she's lived all over the world. REMINDER - Quinn doesn't know she's pregnant yet.**

**Pairings: Fin & Quinn, Rachel's "secretly" in love with Finn, Pucks still a man-whore, Tina & Artie are getting close. **

**Note: I've never published anything on this before, so I apologize if it's crap, any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated ****J**

GLEE - season **1**, episode **3 **

*The school bell rings*

Cheerleaders Brittany and Santana are madly pushing past people in the corridors of school, not to get to class however, but to talk to there fellow Glee club members who are standing at Rachel's locker. She's giving them one of her famous lectures on how they need to smile more.

"I'm not complaining, I'm just saying that we have a name now, we are the new directions, and you guys not smiling is sending us in the _wrong_ direction and personally I-" Santana interrupts Rachel

"Shut up loser, we have news."

"And what might that be?" says Kurt who's eyes suddenly light up when he hears that there's gossip

"There's a new kid." Santana tells them

"She's from Europe" Brittany adds

"Oh, where about in Europe?" Artie asks

Brittany stares blankly at him before saying, "Um…In…Europe"

"Yes, but what country in Europe?"

"I thought Europe was a country?"

Everyone just stares at her, wondering if she was really _that _stupid

"Okay, she's from England. Well, no, technically she's from Scotland, but she moved to England when she was 12, then she moved to Australia, then she moved to Japan and then about 2000 other places, now she's moved here to Ohio. So that means her accent is like, really weird. Her dad's in the army, so she has to move a lot, but apparently her dad's making her stay here in Ohio to graduate." Santana explains

"And apparently she speaks six different languages" Santana states

"I didn't even know that there were six languages" Brittany asks looking in her constant state of confusion.

On that note, the group disperse to class, Rachel is excited at the idea of a new student, she's low on friends, maybe this new kid could be her, follower? She wonders.

*Lunchtime*The cafeteria is alive with students. Their all sitting with their chosen clicks. The jocks and the cheerleaders. The arty kids, the band geeks, the loners, the style icons, the rich kids, the bottom of the food chain, the top of the food chain, the people who are just in the middle and the glee club. Rachel Berry collects her lunch and instantly spots the new girl sitting on her own at a table in the middle of the room. A giant grin spreads across her face, and a plan accumulates in her mind.

"Konnichiha!" Rachel Berry says to the new girl, using huge facial expressions, waving her hand, and smiling like a tool

"Excuse me?" the girl replies

"Don't you speak Japanese?" Rachel asked, looking confused, and embarrassed.

"Um…no, I don't" "Oh." Rachel says looking at the floor

"Who are you by the way?"

"Well, I'm Rachel Berry. Chairm-" Rachel is interrupted again, when the new girl puts her hand in front of Rachel's face.

"I don't care, I just wanted to know your name so I can ask you to go away. Go Away Rachel Berry." She gives Rachel a sarcastic smile then continues to eat her lunch. Of course, Rachel doesn't like this.

"Excuse me, but that is extremely rude, I'm only asking your name, I've not done anything horrible to you, so there's no need in you being horrible to me. And anyway, you're the one sitting eating lunch on your own." Rachel says proudly, thinking she'd won.

"That's where you're wrong." At that exact moment Quinn, Santana and Brittany sit down next to her. They all flash a smile at Rachel.

"I see." says Rachel feeling defeated and suddenly scared. "Well it was nice meeting you…um, what's your name again?"

"You'll find out soon enough Rachel Berry. Have a nice day." She says sarcastically, smiling and waving at Rachel.

As Rachel walks away the four girls burst into laughter.

*Rachel sits back down at the table with the rest of her Glee club*

"Well she isn't very nice." Rachel says

"Oh yea, we meant to tell you that…must of slipped my mind" sarcastically says Mercedes

'What is with all the sarcasm today?' Rachel thinks to herself.

*The glee club all gather in the rehearsal room, Mr Schue begins to speak when the new girl slowly, and cautiously walks in smiling sweetly. Brittney starts waving franticly, which causes the mysterious new girl to laugh

"Can I help you?" Mr Schuester asks whilst smiling politely

"Um, is this the Glee club?" she asks

"It sure is"

"I can sing."

"Can you now?"

"And dance. And I can act but let's face it, we're not performing Les Mis are we?"

"Sorry, what's your name?" Mr Schue asks. Suddenly, the Glee club (besides Quinn, Santana and Brittany) stare and lean forward to listen intently. No one knows who this girl really is.

"I'm Rose. Rose Harrow" She says smiling sweetly againSuddenly the Glee club all lean back in their chairs with looks of accomplishment on their faces.

"Well Rose Harrow, it's very lovely to meet you. I'm Mr Schuester. If you'd like you audition I'd be happy to see you after school or-" Rachel cuts in raising her hand.

"Mr Schue, I personally don't think it's very professional for Rose here to get a _private _audition. We are a glee club. We perform in front of audiences and even if we're just singing harmonies and swaying in the background *she glances at Tina* we have to initially be comfortable on stage, singing in front of big crowds." "When the hell do we get big crowds?" asks hunky football player Puck to his fellow team mate and best friend Finn

"Rachel that's not very fai-" Rose suddenly cuts in

"I'd be happy to perform in front of you, if that's what you're asking for Rachel?" she says smiling.

"Well, if you don't mind?" Mr Schue asks, glaring disapprovingly at Rachel"Of course I don't. Like Rachel said, you have to be able to dazzle people""I didn't actually say tha-" Rachel tries to say before being interrupted yet again by Rose"Is right now okay?" "Of course, take it away Rose Harrow!" Mr Schue says, gently tapping her on the back and going to sit with the rest of the Glee club.

Sudden speculation of what Rose is going to sing erupts within the group.

The boys; Artie, Finn, Puck, Mike and Kurt all start a conversation over her song choice.

"What d'you think it'll be?" asks Finn

"Well, she's whiter than white, so she'll probably surprise us all and start belting out some Aretha, or some Beyonce or something" says Puck

"Na, she's _too_ white for that. She looks like she has one of those voices that you don't hear anywhere else. She'll probably do some Adele, or Whinehouse." Artie states

"Can we all just shut up and let her sing please?" Yells Mr Schue.

"When you're ready Rose" he continues.

Rose opens her mouth and starts to sing 'And I am telling you' from the musical Dream Girls. A typical Soul song, perfect for showing off your belting talents. "Oh no she didn't" Says Mercedes looking shocked. That was _her_ song.

The Glee club watch in total awe of Rose. Puck has a smug look on his face that says 'I love being right' and 'I have to tap that'

As the song finishes the club rush to their feet with a thunderous applause. They walk towards Rose, hugging her and telling her she's amazing. Rachel however, remains sitting on the chairs with a complete look of fear on her face. She officially had competition, and she knew it. Rachel thinks to herself, 'She _can_ sing. And if she's right about saying she can dance and act, that makes her a triple threat, and better than my biggest threat here who is Mercedes who of course, can only sing. I'm the only triple threat allowed in this club'

"So?" Rose says smiling at Mr Schue

"Welcome to Glee club!" he shouts high-fiving her.

The club continue to circle Rose and praise her. Rachel continues to plan a way to get rid of her competition.

Out of everyone who is surrounding her, Puck has his eyes locked right on Rose's. She notices him staring and occasionally glances up at him in-between saying "thank you" and "aw you're too sweet" to her new Glee fans. The bell then rings and the room empties. Rose slowly wanders over to the piano where she dumped her bag, jacket, books etc. Puck cautiously follows.

"I know you've already heard this from everyone else, but you were seriously amazing." Puck says standing behind her with his hands in his pockets, smiling.

"Thanks" she replies with a flirtatious look in her eyes.

"I'm Noah Puckerman. Most people call me Puck" he says extending his hand.

"I'm not like most people Noah Puckerman" she says taking it and continuing to smile in a flirtatious manner.

Puck let's out a small laugh. "What do you say to us going on a date sometime?"

"I don't know, what do you say?" She cheekily replies

"Well, you're going to be interesting aren't you Rose Harrow"

"I already am Noah Puckerman" she says smiling at him before turning and walking out the room. Puck looks down at the piano shaking his head when he notices a piece of paper with a number left on it. Under the number is a note which reads;

'I'm trouble Noah Puckerman'

After reading this Puck grins wildly and walks out with the note in hand, thinking about what he's about to enter into with the new kid. One thing he knew for sure, It _wasn't _going to be boring.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

'**PREGGERS'****NOTE: Once again, I understand there is a whole other story-line going on in this episode, but just bare with me. Roll with it kids! **

A new day dawns on McKinley High school, everyone is excited about the news of the new girl Rose Harrow, a sort-of foreign exchange student. Since she walked into the school, she's had mixed reactions from everyone. Most of the girls hated her, and most of the boys did the opposite. Rose is a typical guys dream girl and every girls enemy. Long wavy brown hair, perfect smile, bright green eyes, athletic figure, unique/vintage sense of style and of course, the perfect voice. Even her accent was perfect, Scottish with a hint of Australian and a little hint of American. Most people would find it annoying, but she pulled it off. Rose had automatically attracted the attention of football player and number one man whore Noah Puckerman. He saw her as a good chase, she saw him as mediocre.

Since moving to McKinley High, Rose had already gained a place in the school Glee club. She wowed them with a performance of the song 'And I am Telling You' and when Rachel Berry said she had to prove she could sing theatre she wowed them again by singing 'The Wizard and I' from the musical WICKED. Rachel wasn't happy about the new student at all, even though the rest of the Glee club had grown extremely fond of her. She saw Rose as her biggest competition, and although she wanted her in the club so they had harmonies that were in tune, she didn't want her stealing her spot-light. She HAD to sing the solos. As she said before, she's like tinker bell, she needs applause to live.

*Rose is sitting in the auditorium, playing piano, Puck walks on stage*

"So you're not just a pretty face", Puck said scaring Rose

"I am a pretty face. A pretty face with a lot of talent", She said winking at him

"Wow, some one really loves themselves"

"Hm, I don't really love myself. I just know what I'm good at, and if you wanna make it in this world, you gotta be confident in yourself, and believe you're the best", Rose said with a sudden change of tone. Puck wasn't used to seeing her vulnerable, he was used to her sarcastic, flirty nature.

"I guess." Puck replied taking a seat next to her at the piano. "So, Rose Harrow, what's your story?"

"What'd you mean?"

"Well, you just kinda, appeared in school, and now girls wanna be you, guys wanna be _with_ you, and Mr Schue has a new favourite student. Oh, and Rachel is finally getting a taste of her own medicine. I like that the most I think" Puck said laughing to himself

"I don't really have a story" Rose looking down at the piano keys, trying not to make eye contact with Puck

"Everyone has a story" he said placing his finger under her chin and lifting her head so he could look into her big green eyes

"You really wanna know?" Puck nodded. "Fine. Well, you know I've pretty much lived everywhere because my dad's in the army. Basically my story is that, I've met a lot of people in my life, I've never been in love, I've had at least seven best friends in my life that I've never spoken to in about four years, I like boys, clothes, being right, I've been dancing since I was six, my mother drinks too much, my dad's never around and I have a little brother called Max." she said taking a deep breath, she wasn't used to telling people this sacred information.

"Really? I never knew you had a brother."

"Yea, he's ten. He's annoying as hell, but I love him." Rose smiled thinking about Max.

"Just like someone I know", Puck said smiling back at Rose. She dropped her head, blushing.

"So you do have a soul Rose Harrow." "Looks like it Noah Puckerman."

The pair stared into each others eyes for a second until the bell rang. "Saved by the bell?" Rose said giggling and moving away from Puck.

"Not exactly" At this moment Puck suddenly grabbed Rose's arm, pulling her into him so they were face-to-face. He kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Rose quietly whispered pulling away.

"What's life without a little risk?" Puck then gently kissed her on the lips, it was innocent. A perfect first kiss.

*THREE DAYS LATER*

Puck and Rose had been publicly dating now for three days. Everything was going great until a vicious rumour broke out about Quinn that made Puck extremely worried.

"Quinn!" Puck said shouting at her, trying to get her attention as she stormed through the corridor on her way to class.

"What do you want?" She said sternly to him when he caught up with her.

"Is it true?" he said with a look of fear in his eyes. Quinn dropped her head, biting her lip trying not to cry."Aw crap." Puck said placing his hand on his head, trying not to freak out. "Is it..?"

"Yes."

"Aw holy crap."

*THE NEXT DAY*

*in the rehearsal room*

"Okay guys, I've got a new song for you all, take one and pass it along" Mr Schue says handing out sheet music for the song 'Tonight' from West Side Story

"Um, Mr Schue?" Rachel says raising her hand

"Yes Rachel?" "I think you've made a mistake, you have appeared to have given me the soprano _harmony_ part for this song." she says smiling, thinking he's made a mistake

"It's not a mistake Rachel. I've given this solo to Tina"

The club all smile and congratulate Tina

"What?" Rachel says rising to her feet

"Tina is going to be singing the solo part in this song Rachel."

"I thought we agreed _I _would get the solo to every song we sing from West Side Story? Tina's not even Jewish!" Rachel shouts

"Y-y-ou can have the s-solo R-Rachel" Tina stutters

"No. Rachel, you need to learn to not be so selfish. Tina is an excellent singer, she deserves this. You can't sing every solo." Mr Schue sternly tells Rachel

"But-"

"Rachel sit down."

"But Mr S-"

"SIT down Rachel."

The next day Rachel finds a flyer on the school notice board, stating that there was going to be auditions held for the school production of the musical Cabaret. She decided to attend, and wins the lead role, thus resulting in her quitting the Glee club.

As word spreads of Rachel quitting, the club hold a meeting, questioning their future. They don't think they'll get through sectionals without the amazing talents of Rachel. "She's annoying as hell, totally selfish and I kind of hate her. But she's good. Really good." says Kurt.

"I agree, we _need_ her." Artie adds.

The group then make a decision that they will try and win her back, but if that fails, their all going to have to try and improve their dancing and singing skills.

"Psst Quinny", Santana whispers

"Yes Santana?" she replies turning in her chair

"Is it true you've got a bun in the oven?" "It's none of your business." she turns back around in her chair.

"Oh my god, so it _is_ true! So much for the celibacy club!" Santana and Brittany started laughing, whilst Quinn tried to hold back the tears."Guys, leave her alone" Finn says, defending his girlfriend, and the mother of his (or so he thinks) un-born child.

"What's going on?" Rose says walking over to Santana and Brittany

"Rumours totally true." Santana tells her.

"Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything…" Brittany says, confused.

Rose then walks over to where Quinn and Finn are sitting.

"Hey guys, I heard about the whole baby thing. I just want you to know, that when I was living in Florida and friend of mine got pregnant too. She totally freaked out and nearly got an abortion, but she ended up keeping it, and now she lives in an apartment with the baby and it's father. Although, her parents kind-of disowned her, but that's because they were like, totally in love with Jesus and Kelly wasn't married to the guy who got her pregnant." Rose stops, suddenly realising what she'd just said. She then panics and tries to finish what she was saying…in a _nicer_ way… "Oh, wait, your parents are big fans of Jesus aren't they? Oh crap. You probably shouldn't tell them until like, you've actually given birth, that gives you time to get some money." Rose says smiling at them. Finn and Quinn just look blankly at her. Wondering if she'd really just said that.

"Um…okay, thank you for that wonderful advice Rose." Quinn says sarcastically.

"Anytime." Rose says, before turning away and walking over to where Kurt, Artie and Brittany are standing speaking.

"I think I just dug a really big hole for myself, then put my foot in it", Rose said looking guilty

"That must have taken a really long time to dig. But why did you put your foot in a hole? Did you fall over?" Brittany asked

The group just looked at her, then decided to pretend she never said that.

"I know how you feel, I told them I was 'there for them' how cheesy. I'm really not, I'm totally not getting involved in baby drama. That's way too Jamie Lynn Spears for me." States Kurt

"I feel sorry for them. But at the same time, I'm kinda in disbelief" says Artie.

"Why so?" Rose asks

"Because last I heard, Quinn and Finn were virgins. I mean, c'mon! Quinn's the chairman of the celibacy club!"

"I know, it all sounds kind of made-up, I guess we'll know if their telling the truth when a baby pops out her va-" Rose is cut off my Mr Schue

"-I hope we're talking about your harmonies in Tonight" Mr Schue asked giving them a look

"Of course, let's go one more time" Kurt said covering and smiling at the little group, at that moment they all burst out their harmonies and Mr Schue walks away looking pleased, and clueless.

Puck then wanders over to where the group are singing and gently taps Rose on the shoulder.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asks.

"Yea, sure" She excuses herself. "What's up?" "I take it you heard about Finn and Quinn?" he asked smiling sweetly

"Yea, it was difficult not to"

"Yea, well, I was thinking, maybe we should like, sing them a song or something? Just so they know we're all here for them" "Yea, that's a great idea. Aw how cute of you Puck" Rose kissed him gently on the lips. "Hey, you just called me Puck"

"Wow, I must be turning into 'most people'"

"I'm never gonna let that happen" Puck then grabbed Rose in a embrace, lifting her of her feet and kissing her.

*A few weeks, days and hours later, the truth about Quinn's baby is spread around the school. Finn's not the babies father. Puck is.*

*Fin comes storming into the rehearsal room where the entire are Glee club are standing practicing this weeks song, his face is bright red with anger and tears are streaming down his face*

"How the hell could you do that to me?" Finn said screaming at Quinn

The entire room stops and stares at Finn and Quinn, suddenly feeling uncomfortable

"Why didn't you tell me?" Finn continues to scream at Quinn. She just stands there, motionless.

"What is he talking about?" Rose asks quietly to Kurt

At that moment, Puck walks forward taking a stand next you Quinn

"If you're gonna shout at anyone, shout at me." Puck says to Finn

"You're not even worth it. Both of you! I hope you and your little family are very happy together!" Finn says before turning and walking to the door. "Oh and Rose," he says turning round, "yea, he's not the good guy I told you he was I guess, hope you're ready to be a step-mom", Finn turns and storms out leaving Rose standing completely motionless, trying to understand what had just happened.

"Rose" Puck said moving towards her

"No!" She says flinching away from him, turning her back she walks over to the chairs and sits down on one of them

The rest of the Glee club continue to stand still, not knowing what to do. Rachel is suddenly flooded with guilt, as it was her that told everyone the truth about the baby. Quinn walks out the room, followed by Santana and Brittany. The rest of the club collect their belongings and head to class. In silence.

Puck slowly walks over to where Rose is sitting and sits in the chair next to her. Not saying a word.

A few moments later Rose finally works up the courage to say something. "Is it really true?" she says wiping away her tears

"Yes." he replies looking at the floor

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I wasn't lying to you, I was lying to myself. I thought that if nobody knew I was the kid's dad, I wouldn't have to be. I thought, Quinn's gonna give it up anyway, I don't have to be a dad if we keep our mouths shut. But I've now learnt that the truth always has to come out eventually."

"You're right, it does." Rose says rising to her feet. "I can't be with a guy who has this much, this much, life." She struggles to find the words she's thinking.

"I understand" Puck stays sitting down.

Rose gently touches Puck's shoulder before collecting herself and walking out of the room. Leaving Puck alone with his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**That Girl Is Poison - Chapter 3 **

Okay, so GLEE finished, I forgot about this fic/I got a new laptop and lost all of the chapters I hadn't published...Anyway. I have a huge list of reasons as to why there have been ZERO chapters of this fic lately, but now Glee's back and so's my imagination.

Picture this(if you imagine this in the voice of the 'last time on glee' guy, it's so much better...jus' sayin') -

**In the last chapter I posted, Rose and Puck had just broken up because Finn had discovered Puck was actually the father of Quinn's baby, and he went crazy in the choir room which everyone saw, so Rose ended things with Puck because she thought he had too much "life". Now it's season 2 and A LOT has changed.**  
**Rose and Mike were happily going steady all year, until the Summer when he went of to Asian camp with Tina and Rose went back to London to visit her friends. The time apart made Mike realise how much chemistry there was between him and Tina and decided to end things with Rose. His excuse - "long distance relationships never work."**  
**Everything else is like the show. Artie is heartbroken over Tina, Finn and Rachel are dating, Quinn is starting new, Santana has bigger boobs, Brittany still believes in Santa, and Sam is the new kid.**

****I apologize for spelling mistakes, or just general mistakes. I wrote this really quickly when my writer's block shifted, and was on a roll...****

**NOTE - Obviously I have completely changed this, It is based on "Grilled Cheesus", but the story is mainly based around Rose.**

This chapter takes place in episode 3 "_**Grilled Cheesus**__",_ just after Rose and the New Directions busted out some Britney moves, Britney being Rose's all time idol, she showed Mike what she was missing with a sexy rendition of 'Do Something'. Rose decided that this year she was going to focus on school, not guys...let's see how long this will last...

**SEASON 2 - EPISODE 3 - GRILLED CHEESUS. **

"Is Finn on crack?" Rose asks a confused Kurt, as they both stare at him in complete confusion as he continues to tell the new directions how he's "seen the face of God in his grilled cheese..."  
"I seriously hope so." Kurt replies.  
"I honestly don't think getting all church up in here is a good idea Finn." Rose says  
"Why? Don't you get it? It's a sign, Jesus has talked to me and told me that we need to become more religious. I've seen the light guys!" Finn replies smiling.  
"Okay, well walk towards the light sweetie." Rose says sarcastically as the bell rings signaling the end of first period.  
"So you're like me?" Kurt asks Rose as they walk out the choir room together.  
"Yes, yes I am. If God was so brilliant why is there so much shit in my life? Doesn't seem very 'holy', y'know?"  
"Oh I know."

As the day continues, Finn and the glee club become more and more religious and Kurt becomes more and more angry. He doesn't believe in God. Why should he worship someone who made him the way he is? Which resulted in him being bullied every day of his life? If God was so brilliant, why did Kurt suffer so much?

The next day, Glee club assembles and the new directions are gathered in the choir room when suddenly, Miss Pillsbury rushes Kurt out and tells him that his father has suffered from a heart attack and is in a coma in hospital. The news rocks everybody. Mr Schue leaves to take Kurt to the hospital and the new directions are left feeling useless.

"What can we do to help?" Rachel asks, "I can't just sit here and wait to hear news, Kurt needs us."  
"I agree. You guys we need to do something. I feel bad just sitting here." Mike announces.

As the club gather to talk about what they could do to help Kurt, Rose just sits in the back row, silent, not saying a word. Her face a statue. Puck notices and wanders over to ask her if she's okay.

"Wassupp Rosie-pie?" Puck asks sitting next to Rose. Ever since the whole, getting Quinn pregnant episode, they may have lost a relationship, but they gained a friendship. They were each other's rocks in their crappy lives.  
"I…I need to go. Tell Kurt I'm so sorry." She says quietly as she picks up her bag and rushes out of the choir room.  
"What just happened?" Mike asked turning to face Puck.  
"I have no idea, she just went all weird and left." Puck said confused.  
"What did you say to her?" Mike asks walking over to Puck, getting angry.  
"What? Dude, I said nothing. I just asked her what was wrong." He said, surprised at Mike's random outburst of anger.  
"No, she wouldn't just leave, I know how much you upset her last year, what the hell did you say?" Mike shouted, pushing Puck. Puck pushed back and before you know it, the fists came out and Mike got fiercely punched in the face by Puck.

"What the hell are you doing!" Tina shouted, pulling Mike off Puck.

"Dude, calm down, I said nothing, chill!" Puck said, feeling guilty for punching Mike. He left the room to clean the blood off his knuckles. Rachel quickly followed to help…and to give him a lecture on how they're a family and shouldn't be fighting.

"Tina…I…-"  
"Don't even bother." Tina said, interrupting Mike. "You still love her don't you?"  
"What?" Mike asked, holding a tissue to his bleeding nose. The choir room emptied as the bell rang, leaving the couple alone.  
"With Rose. You still her don't you? Don't lie to me anymore Mike!"  
"What the hell? No, I don't Tina. She's my _friend_, my feelings for her are totally gone!"  
"Then why the hell did you get into a fight with Puck over her? That doesn't look like you're over her!" Tina yelled, marching out of the room.

Mike took a seat in the empty room. His mind wandered.  
'_Of course I still love her._' He thought to himself.

Days pass and Burt Hummel's condition doesn't change. With the Glee club being so concerned for Burt, no one had really noticed that Rose hadn't been in school all week.

"Okay you guys I have an announcement." Mr Schue shouts as he walks into the middle of the choir room. "Now I need you all to be honest with me."  
"Mr Schue, what's going on?" Rachel asks concerned.  
"Have ANY of you saw Rose in the past few days?" He asks.  
"She's ill, isn't she?" Puck asks worried.  
"Um, I went to her house yesterday to see if she was there but nobody was home." Mike adds.  
"Wait, what? You went to her house?" Tina asks Mike angrily.  
"Yeah, what's your problem?"  
"You went to your ex-girlfriend's house to 'make sure she was okay'…" Tina says sarcastically.  
"God, grow up Tina." Mike says sternly.  
"Guys! C'mon, this is serious. Have any of you seen here?" Mr Schue shouts.  
"No, why?" Finn asks.  
"She's missing you guys. She ran away from her home on Monday and her Mom's not seen or heard from her since."  
"Holy crap." Puck says shocked.

The choir room goes silent. Mike's face turns pale.

* * *

****Church in Kentucky late at night. Rose is holding a candle. She's crying and begins to sing 'Papa Can You Hear Me'** **

"_Papa, how I love you.  
Papa, how I need you.  
Papa, how I miss you.  
Kissing me goodnight.__"_

As she finishes the song, she begins sobbing quietly in the pew. She's all alone, the church is silent, but is broken by her cries.

"Miss Harrow, it's been a while". Priest Miles says quietly, surprising Rose.

"Oh!" She shouts in shock. "Hi father. I'm sorry it's been so long, and I'm sorry for sitting crying in your church." She says trying to force a smile.  
"What's troubling you Rose?" He asks gently, taking a seat next to her.  
"It's three months today." Rose says, beginning to sob again.  
"Shh." Priest Miles says, patting her back, trying to comfort her.  
"I miss him so much father." Rose says in between sobs.  
"I know Rose. We all do. But you should know that your father was so proud of you. The last time I saw him, he told me how lucky he felt to have lived such a full life, and to have two amazing, beautiful children. Now tell me, what's brought you here, I know it's not a school holiday." He said turning stern.  
"A friend of mine's father had a heart attack. Everyone's freaking out over the thought of losing him and I can't do anything. Nobody even knows the pain I'm feeling. I just sit there quiet when really all I wanna do is scream at them."  
"Why have you not told anyone Rose?"  
"I don't know. I just can't. I can't talk about it."  
"You can talk to me about it." Priest Miles said smiling and taking her hand. He was an old man, he watched Rose grow through various pictures being sent by Rose's mother, a devoted Christain and member of Priest Mile's church in Kentucky, where Rose was born and where her parents met.  
"I don't know how to tell people." Rose said crying softly.  
"Just be simple. Tell your closest friend, and if you'd like, ask them to inform your other friends and teachers."  
"It's just not that easy. I can't say the words, "my father was kil-" Just then Rose burts into tears. She rests her head on Priest Miles's shoulder hugging him tightly.  
"The one's we love never really leave us."  
"Father, did you just quote Harry Potter?" Rose said, suddenly laughing.  
"I did. And look, it made you smile. My job here is done."

Rose called her mother that night to tell her where she was. Karen completely understood. She told Rose to be home by Monday, but to take all the time she needs for closure. Rose then asked Karen to do something important for her. Something she wasn't strong enough to do herself.

* * *

Wednesday at school, the glee club were assembled in the choir room. Everyone was still shook by the weeks events. Kurt's dad hadn't woken up, and he'd been at the hospital by his side 24/7. Mike was more concerned with Rose. He'd been to her house to comfort Rose's little brother Max, but kind-of "forgot" to tell Tina...

"Guys, gather round please." Mr Schue said with a serious look on his face as he entered the choir room.  
"Oh God what's happened now?" Quinn said worried. The room went silent.  
"Rose is okay. She's in Kentucky."  
There was a huge sigh of relief from everyone in the room. One less bad thing. However, they were all confused.

"Why has she gone to Kentucky? Especially on a school night?" Rachel asked confused.  
"Guys, I've just came off the phone with Rose's mom. During the Summer, when Rose was in London, um, I don't really know how to say this..." The room was still, everyone in anticipation of what their teacher was about to drop on them, everyone expecting the worst. "In the Summer, Rose's father was on his way home from Afghanistan, he was gonna surprise the family, but after his plane landed and he was trying to get a cab, someone tried to mug him. Rose's dad obviously refused and tried to walk away, and the mugger pulled out a knife, stabbed him, and left him for dead. He was burried in Kentucky, where he was born, that's why Rose was there."

The room went silent.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Puck asked breaking the silence.  
"Her mom told me it was because Rose hasn't been able to come to terms with it. When her father was stabbed he didn't die instantly. Rose's mom and Max were able to go and say goodbye, however, Rose was in London, she never got to say goodbye.  
"Oh my God." Mike muttered under his breathe. "Where is she now?" He asked.  
"She's coming back on Monday, but please guys, let's just be here for her. No jokes, to questions, just smiles. She needs us to be her family, that means no fighting." Mr Schue said looking at Puck and Mike.

Rose decided to stay in Kentucky for the weekend. If anything, this was her home. She'd lived in many different places in her life, but Kentucky was her birth place. It was the place where her parents first set eyes on each other, the place where Rose took her first steps, spoke her first words. It was her first home, and would always be her home.

On Monday, Rose was back in Ohio. She decided the first person she needed to see was Kurt. She tracked him down at the hospital. Kurt had heard the news from Mercede's about Rose's dad.

Rose walked into the hall where Kurt was sitting all alone. Burt was in surgery and Kurt was just sitting there like a statue. It reminded Rose of herself in the Summer the day she was told about her dad.

She walked over Kurt and sat down in the seat next to him. Not saying a word. She just took his hand and they both sat there in silence.

* * *

**The next day.**

It was Tuesday. Rose had already annoyed her mother enough by missing school on Monday, so she got up, got ready for school, and then sat in her car unable to drive for an hour. She was worried that because people now know about her dad, that people would treat her differently. She didn't want sympathy, she just wanted things to be normal. High School was the only normal thing in her life.

Eventually, she remembered how to drive and went in for Glee rehearsals.

Walking down the halls, she could see people's eyes on her. She could hear people whispering behind her back, talking about her. When she reached the choir room, she couldn't feel more relieved.

"Rose!" Finn said as she walked through the door. The entire club had gotten there before her and all greeted her with open arms.  
"Dude, if you ever run out on me again, I swear to God I'm gonna slushee you." Puck said embracing her in a tight bear hug.  
"It's good to have to back" Rachel said hugging her and smiling sweetly. The pair had a love, hate relationship. But it was mostly love. They had a lot more in common with each other that they thought.  
"Hey you." Mike said, slowly walking over to her.  
"Hey." Rose said smiling up at him. She still got butterflies whenever she saw him. And they were in full force today.  
"Please don't do that again." Mike said smiling back. "Or, at least next time, take me with you. I heard Kentucky is some great clubs…" They both laughed as Mike hugged her tightly, watched closely by Tina, who was sitting staring at the pair, unhappy with Mike's actions...again...

* * *

******Okay, so I know it's a crappy ending, but I have an idea, and when I start I won't be able to stop, and this chapter is long enough! I've already started writing it, so it WILL be up soon! Again, I'm sooo sorry it's taken me SO long to write more! I've just had a lot on and lost my way a bit, but of course, Glee brought me right back! Please please comment and review and whatever! Would mean a lot to hear feedback and know that I'm not just doing this for no reason! Thanks!*****


	4. Chapter 4

**GLEE CHAPTER 4**

It had been a full day since Rose had returned to McKinley High after running away to Kentucky for almost a week without telling anyone. Ex-boyfriend Mike had been round at her house every night when she was gone, looking after Rose's little brother Max, and making sure her mom was coping. A year before Rose's dad, Paul, had died, her mom, Karen, had a mental breakdown. She was in hospital for six months, and was being treated for manic bi polar and serous depression. Ever since then, Rose has had to be a mother figure to Max, as Karen never seemed to be all there, she always appeared to be lost in a little world of her own.

That night, whilst making her little brother his dinner, she heard an unexpected knock at the door.

"Just a second!" She called, as she finished putting Max's dinner on his plate. "There you go maxy pants, dig in."

"Hello…" She said as she quickly opened the door.

It was Mike.

**ROSE'S POV **

"Mike? What are you doing here?" My heart began pounding, and I was suddenly aware of the fact I had sweats on…hot.  
"I just…" He stuttered "I just…wanted to see if you're okay…" My heart sunk. All this time I thought I was mad to think he might ever care about me again after what happened. Yet here he is, at my door…and not at Tina's.  
"Do you wanna come in?" I asked moving aside.  
"Thanks." He said slowly walking in. We headed upstairs to my bedroom for some privacy. I had a feeling I was gonna cry at least once during this conversation, and Max didn't need to see that.

"God, I don't even know what to say." Mike began, perching on the end of my bed like he was a stranger to my room.  
"You don't have to say anything. Just you being here is enough." I replied smiling sweetly, and sitting next to him. "My mom told me what you did. How you came over and helped Max with his homework, and made sure he was okay while I was gone. I really don't know how to thank you Mike, it was just, so nice of you."  
"It was no problem, Max is a great kid and I knew he'd be missing you like crazy…I mean…we all were." He said cracking a smile.  
"I was also told you got into some sort of fight with Puck…"  
"I can explain-"  
"You don't have to." I smiled. Maybe he did still care…

**MIKE'S POV **

God she's beautiful when she smiles.

"Look, Rose, when you left, I was in bits. I was terrified something had happened to you, and then when I heard you were found, I literally don't think I've ever been so relieved in my life. Then when I heard about your dad, even though I never got to meet him, I was crushed because I knew your heart was broken. I guess…I guess I just wanted to be the one to fix it." I said stumbling over the last part. I knew what I was saying was wrong, I'm with Tina…but oh my God Rose is just perfect. Even in sweats.  
"Mike, you really are an amazing guy, and I hope that we can go back to what we used to be. Obviously, without the making out and that stuff, but the friends part, I'd really like it if we could go back to being that."

Friends?

Shit.

It was a new week a school, and a new week means a new Glee project. This week, the club were challenged to perform a duet with another person, and the winners would win dinner for two at Breadstix. Everyone was eager to win, and some not so much.

Rachel and Finn obviously paired up, Santana and Mercede's, Brittany and Artie, Tina and Mike, Kurt and…

"Ladies and gentlemen please give a warm McKinley welcome to our newest member of the New Directions!" Mr Schue announced, and a tall, blonde haired boy ran into into the choir room.  
"Hey everybody. I'm Sam. Sam I am…and I do not like green eggs and ham…"

No one laughed.

The minute Sam entered the room, the girls eyes exploded. The guy was gorgeous. Blonde hair with a serious Bieber flick, tall, handsome and generally hot. The minute the kids got a chance to talk, Rose was right over Sam. Her old ways were slowly coming back to her.

"Hey" She said smiling as he took the seat in front of her. "I'm Rose."  
"Hi, yeah, I've seen you around, you used to be a cheerleader right?" Sam asked smiling politely.  
"Ugh yeah, I was head cheerleader whilst lil' Quinny was off having a baby. But then my dad died and I wasn't feeling very cheery." Rose laughed for second, then realised what she'd just said. Smooth. Sam just sat there with his _huge_ mouth open, not knowing what to say. Luckily Mr Schue broke the awkward silence and Sam turned round to listen.

A few days later, the first pair was ready for their duet. Tina and Mike took to the floor, everyone expecting Mike to dance around Tina as the belted out a song. But they were in for a serious surprise.

The whole Glee club sat stunned as Mike Chang opened his mouth and let out sounds which can only be described as a whale giving birth. Now we know why he's such a good dancer. However, it was still and amazing performance. Rose was just annoyed he decided to have his first big solo with Tina and not her.

The bell rang, signalling the end of Glee and everyone rushed for the door.

"Hey Mike, wait up!" called Rose chasing after him. "That was seriously awesome. Who knew you had it in you."  
"Oh, thanks. Listen, I gotta get to class, see you around." Mike said, avoiding eye contact with Rose and rushing out the door.  
"Well that was weird." Rose thought to herself.

**ROSE'S POV**

A few days past, I decided to pull out of the duet competition as Quinn picked up Sam and Kurt went solo. I don't really like breadstix anyway…don't tell Santana.  
As I sat in Glee club, listening to Rachel whine on about how a sequin from her ugly as hell horse sweater fell off, and the unicorn only had one eye, My eyes wandered over to where Tina and Mike were sitting. It seemed awkward between them. Mike was sitting with his arms folded, and with a face like someone had just told him Channing Tatum had been cast in the new Step Up movie, however Tina was all over him, like she was having to work extra hard to get his attention. She even had normal clothes on.

"You do realise you've been staring at Mike now for at least 15 minutes." Kurt said leaning over to me. My face suddenly turned red and my eyes hit the ground. "Don't worry, I don't think anyone noticed."  
"Thank god." I said relieved.  
"Rose…do you…?" I knew right away what Kurt was trying to ask. And the answer was yes. Of course I still had feelings for Mike. I just can't tell anyone. I used to be _that_ girl. The girl that didn't care if someone had a boyfriend; I got what I wanted every time. But, ever since my dad died, I've changed. I just want a boyfriend of my own, no one else's.  
"Ha, what? Mike? Pft. No way." I said lying, badly. Kurt just gave me a nod as if to say, 'your secret is safe with me'.  
Shit I need to learn to be a better liar.

Without realising, my eyes had turned back to Mike. However this time, someone else did notice. Tina.  
I watched her mutter something to Mike angrily, before he turned around and clocked my eyes. He gave me a half-hearted smile, before turning back to Tina. Suddenly it looked like they were arguing, and she stormed off, leaving Mike who looked like he couldn't care less.

Mike slowly turned to face me again. His eyes glistening like he was about to break down at any moment. He just shook his head then left.

Kurt looked at me, he noticed the whole thing too. He just titled his head in the direction of the door.  
"Go" He said.

I did what he said. Running out the door, past Mr Schue who was about to start the lesson, hoping Kurt would explain why I was ditching class. I saw Mike storm down the empty hall way, I chased after him, calling for him to stop and talk to me, but he ignored me and continued until he reached the stairwell where I eventually caught up. I grabbed his arm spinning him round.

"Mike!" I cried; out of breathe "What the hell is going on? Why wouldn't you stop?"  
"Rose, please. Just leave me alone." He said staring at the floor.  
"No, not until you tell me what the hell is going on? Have you been ignoring me?" I asked raising my voice as anger filled my body.  
"Of course I have! I have a girlfriend Rosie. I love her, she loves me, I can't mess this up, I can't have you staring at me in Glee club, and chasing me down hall ways. I just need Tina."  
Suddenly it all made sense. Mike must have told Tina about our conversation at my house and obviously she's told him to stay away from me. My face dropped with shock.  
"I loved you. And guess what, you loved me too. But you still managed to ruin that didn't you? Listen, Mike. You know how I feel about you. I think about you, every second, of every day. And yeah, for a little while I thought you felt the same, but I never, EVER, wanted to come between you and Tina."  
"It's too late Rosie! You already have." He shouted.  
"How?!" I yelled back  
"Because I'm in love with you!" Mike screamed. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole school heard. However I didn't care about that. He loves me. I wasn't kidding myself this whole time, the feelings are real. "I'm so completely and utterly in love with you Rosie and I don't know what to do about it. It's not Tina, It's you. You're _that_ girl."  
I felt numb. Without even realising, I'd went back to being that girl. And now I'd got what I wanted, it didn't feel as sweet as it used to.  
"Say something. Please." Mike whispered.  
"I can't."  
"What?...But I thought you…"  
"You have a girlfriend Mike. I'm not doing this again." I closed my eyes; I couldn't stand to look into his eyes because I knew I wouldn't be able to do this.  
Without saying a word, I turned away and started walking down the hall way, bursting into tears the moment I reached the girls bathroom, making sure Mike didn't follow.

What the hell just happened?

****PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK GUYS, LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT!**NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON****


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the lack of posting, I've had a lot going on and haven't had time to write!  
As per, I apologise for any spelling/grammar mistakes. **

**ROSE'S POV**

So last night, the guy of my dreams told me he loved me. You'd think I'd be pretty ecstatic about this right?

Wrong.

I'm all for following your heart, and usually, that's how I try and live, but, for some reason, yesterday when I heard him mutter those three words, my heart not only stopped, but it made me realise something. Mike _has_ a girlfriend. He's the guy of Tina's dreams, and it's not fair for me to just come along and steal him.

Or is it?

I mean, she isn't exactly an angel herself…she was the one who stole him from me in the first place at that Asian camp last summer. Maybe it's time for me to play her at her own game?

School. My favourite place in the world. Yay.

I kept my head down as I walked through the doors of McKinley, instantly I notice eyes on me. Mike was pretty loud yesterday, so not to my surprise _everyone_ knew about his little confession. I rushed over to my locker, grabbed my books, and hurried down the hall into math class. I never thought I would actually hurry to this class…

Puck took his usual seat beside me, as I opened my book getting ready for another day of him copying me.

"You were right." He said turning his head to me  
"About what?" I asked, confused

"Mike being in love with you. We all thought you were dreaming it because you couldn't face the fact he's with Tina, but you knew all along." He said smiling. I didn't know how to react. He was acting like it was a good thing, but deep inside, I knew it was wrong. Everyone had been calling me crazy these past couple of months, and I guess I was starting to believe it myself. But I was right. I was right. Mike loves me. Always has and always will, hopefully.  
"I'm happy for you kid." Puck said nudging my arm. I still didn't know how to respond so I just gave him a polite smile, hoping he'd talk about something else  
"So are you two together or what?" He whispers

"What?" I asked, confused

"I mean, he loves you, you love him, seems pretty simple to me"  
"It's not simple at all." I say, getting angrier. "It's one of the most difficult situations I've been put in."  
"Why?"  
"Because of Tina, Puck! He's with Tina. And, as long as he's with her, I'm staying as far away as possible."  
"Rosie, you know I'm always honest with you right?"  
"Yeah I guess, why?"  
"Tina did that to you first. She took Mike from you. She didn't give a second thought about you when she was jumping on his six pack at that Japanese camp."  
"It was an Asian camp Puck and anyway, that doesn't mean I should just repeat her actions. I know how it feels, and I don't wish that on anyone." Just as I finished talking our teacher started the class.  
"Taste of her own medicine kid." Puck whispered to me.

What do I do now? Does everyone think I should just fight for Mike and not care about Tina's feelings? I don't wanna be that girl again. But I don't wanna be that girl that doesn't get the guy either.

After my conversation with Puck and my moment of clarity, I realised it was time to play dirty. It's what I used to do, why change the habit of a lifetime? Especially for someone who played dirty first. It's like chess (not that I have any idea how to play). She made her move, not it's time for mine.

I skipped history and rushed home. My dad will be turning in his grave, but here goes nothing. I threw on my tight jeans, my lowest shirt, my highest boots and my leather jacket. Straightened out my naturally curly hair, quickly painted some make-up on, got in the car, and headed to school. Just in time for Glee.

Walking into school felt completely different this time. All eyes were on me, but not for the reason they were this morning. Girls gave me a look as if to say "slut", and guys gave me the look as if to say "I hope she's a slut." Now THIS is a familiar feeling.

I was turning heads as I strutted down the hall to glee. As I passed Puck who was beside his locker, he grinned at me and walked over.

"Welcome back." He said looking me up and down.  
"Stop being such a perv."

As I reached the doorway, I could already Rachel going on about her and Finn's next duet but the second I stepped in the room, I couldn't hear a thing.

Silence. Mouths open. The way I like it.

"Gurlllllll." Artie said throwing a bitch click in the air. "Heart ache suits you." He said quietly as I passed him on the way to my seat. I just winked at him, but stayed focused on Mike. He was sitting in the corner with Tina, of course. Her face looked like she'd just seen a baby animal die. Mike however, has a sexy little way of checking someone out in complete discursion. His eyes said, "I've tapped that", whilst the rest of his face said, "I have a girlfriend I can't see anything."

I stopped in front of them. Ignoring Tina.

"Hey Mike, look, about yesterday, we need to talk. Meet me after class?" I could hear Tina gasp. Shut up bitch, you started this war.  
"Um…" Mike just looked at me, terrified.  
"Mike and I are having lunch together." Tina said standing up.  
"Oh, so you're gonna go for lunch with the girl you're pretending to love rather than talk to the girl you do love?" The whole room gasped.  
"Burnnnn" Santana laughed.  
"How dare you." Tina said trying to stand up to me. Bless, she's so small.  
"How dare I? How about, how dare you Tina? You started this when you stole him at your dumb ass Japanese camp!" I shouted.  
"It was Asain camp" Puck shouted.  
"You think you're something else don't you? Better than everyone here? You think you can just put on some tight jeans and a low top and you'd have every guy in your hands. Well it doesn't work like that here Rosie. Mike is MY boyfriend. Not yours. There are plenty of single guys in Ohio, go and mess up someone else's life." Tina said angrily.  
"Ohhh burnnn back lash!" Santana commentated.  
"I don't want anyone else in Ohio. I want the guy who told me he loved me last night. He just happens to be your boyfriend, but I always get what I want."

"Okay settle down class" Mr Schcue shouted as he skipped into class, clueless. Tina sat down beside Mike, grabbing his hand, marking her territory, she might as well have gotten up and peed all over him. How embarrassing.

"Mr Schue, I have a little something for class today." I said walking to the middle of the room.  
"Um, okay, great! Show us what you got!"

*********Sings 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne***********  
**

"_**I can see the way, I see the way you look at me**_

_**And even when you look away I know you think of me**_

_**I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)**_

_**So come over here, tell me what I want to hear**_

_**Better yet make your girlfriend disappear**_

_**I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again)"**_

"Suttle." Santana says sniggering in-between the tremendous applause.

**let me know what you think guys!**


End file.
